


What Secret Do You Hide?

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Married Life, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: "Why do you need to see Victor, sweetheart?" he said in a concerned voice. Cardia chocked with a little piece of her apple. "What secret do you hide from me!"





	What Secret Do You Hide?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello everyone~ We are back with another story about Code Realize – Van x Cardia pairing :love: We hope that you will like this little story and it will bring smile on your face!~ =D  
> So now, read, enjoy and don't forget to review~

 A young couple was having a picnic on a Saturday evening. They were enjoying spending time together. It was a late spring and everything was drawing in green colours and flowers.

Van was lying at Cardia’s lap with his eyes closed. He was enjoying the special atmosphere of peace, love and calmness in his allegiant wife’s company. The girl was sitting on a covering, while reading a book and chewing a delicious apple. She thought that her husband was asleep on her knees, but he suddenly asked her a question.

 “Why do you need to see Victor, sweetheart?” he said in a concerned voice.

Cardia chocked with a little piece of her apple.

“What secret do you hide from me?!” he stood up from her lap and looked at her face tensely and intently. Van was afraid to know that his dearly beloved girl could be seriously ill. She had been so pale and exhausted lately. The man started to muse about taking her to their fellow doctor himself, but Cardia was too sweet and innocent to cause her friends any troubles. She didn’t want to make any of them worried. The only doctor she trusted was Victor Frankenstein, but even while being good friends with him, Cardia didn’t ask the former royal scientist for medical help often. 

When the girl cleared her throat and returned her function of breathing, she looked up at her destined man and asked him curiously about how he had found out about her need to visit a doctor.

“I read your lips when you and Delly were having a conversation an hour ago. You even took some distance so that I couldn’t hear what you were talking about,” the man answered calmly yet concentrated.

Cardia got very surprised with his talent of reading the information by people’s lips, but then she thought that it must have been one of his knowledge. He was a special agent and he was greatly trained to stand and fight against any kind of terrorism.

The girl bit her lower lip in hard thoughts. Yes, she asked Delly to help her contact Victor in secret, and the boy promised her to do anything in his power to make her wish come true. She was grateful to the young heir of the vampire clan for not digging out the true reason of her urgency.

Van Helsing took her by her hand in a sign of encouragement.

 

 “I-I… think I am pregnant. I didn’t want to tell you before I make sure that it’s all true and I am indeed pregnant,” she whispered emotionally and agitatedly, averting her sparkling eyes away from his face in embarrassment.

The man got really happy when he heard such great news from his wife’s lips. All his fears about her serious illnesses vanished into thin air. He embraced his beloved girl carefully and gently and whispered into her ear soothingly.

 “We will go to see Victor together. I want him to tell me all the recommendations about how I should be taking care of you while you are bearing our firstborn baby under your heart. I wish your pregnancy to flow smoothly, without any troubles. I promise, my Cardia, that we will walk this path together and we will have a beautiful and healthy child. Definitely”.

 Little tears sparkled in the girl’s eyes. She didn’t know why she got so vulnerable and sensitive all of sudden. Van wiped away her salty pearls of tears with his clean handkerchief carefully.

“Don’t cry, honey. Everything is alright. I will take care of you, my joy. You shouldn’t get disappointed, you are bearing our long-awaited baby,” the young man uttered in adoration and gentleness, covering Cardia’s pink lips with sweet and caressing kisses. She hugged him by the neck tightly and desperately in return and answered his kisses with impatient ardour. She deepened their kiss and changed its mood from gentle one to fervent and insatiable one. The beauty bit his lower lip temptingly in a process. Van was amazed by the way his wife’s mood was changing with each passing second. At first she cried and now she became so passionate out of the blue.

 He laid her gently on a soft covering and towered over her body carefully, supporting his weight on his half-bent arm.  

 The young couple continued kissing each other without noticing anything around for a long time. Their need for each other was so powerful, that they couldn’t dare to break their contact.

 

“I am madly in love with you, my beauty,” Van Helsing whispered in admiration in his velvet deep and panting voice. He was gulping the air greedily, trying to refill the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

Cardia gifted him with her sweet and innocent smile. She drew his face to hers again only to take his warm and perfect lips in a new sensual and eager kiss. Van gave in to his demanding girl obediently, being full of the same eagerness. It was essential to him to make his adored wife happy. He would always be grateful to Victor for inventing those pills which neutralized Cardia’s poison. Only thanks to that he was able to touch this wonderful and the most kind-hearted girl.

His free hand lay on her still flat stomach. He unbuttoned her blouse slowly and touched her silky skin, caressing her belly oh so lovingly and gently. The girl let out a blissful moan right into his lips, arching her back in heavenly pleasure he was offering her. Van smiled broadly, not breaking their intimate yet ardent kiss.

He thought about his main dream coming true at last. Very soon he would become a father and he would be carrying that rank with pride and honour throughout his life. Definitely.  

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So, this is it! Did you like it? Was it random? Haha, we want to know your impressions, guys! :eager:  
> Well…if anyone wants to make an illustration for this story, we will be eternally grateful! :clap: :clap: :clap: We will be very happy and grateful!


End file.
